A 2min night out
by Foreveryoursjaejoong-keira-san
Summary: SHINee has some free time to do whatever it is they wish to do and when Taemin cannot go with them, Minho decides to spend his free time with Taemin.


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction outside of anime and I must say I am a bit nervous about the reviews it will get. It is based out kpop, more specifically SHINee, but I hope it is better than I think it is. I haven't had time to really add a new fanfiction or update my other one, but I am trying to. And speaking of... I know it has been forever since I have updated "Things better kept hidden" and there is no excuse for it, but I can promise you that I have not forgotten it. I am far behind in work for school, that it is hard to keep up with it and update my fanfiction too. I will try to get the chapter for it up soon, but right now I have to type the rest and revise it. Please don't think I have forgotten it and please wait patiently for it. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this one shot of 2min I did this week. I would love you reviews and opinions advice, whatever you think I need to hear to become a better writer ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>*in the dressing room, getting ready to go on stage*<strong>

Since Jonghyun, Key, and Onew were already set to perform... They left Taemin and Minho in the dressing room and wondered off somewhere. While his hair was being styled, Minho was reciting his rap in Lucifer a few times to keep him from forgetting any of it by accident. Taemin was trying to figure out how to work the accessories the stylist gave him to put on.

"Hyung..? Do you know what this is?" Taemin said, holding a mess of some chains and rope in his hands.

Minho looked at Taemin through the mirror and gave the same puzzled expression that Taemin wore. "Did you ask the stylist Noona?"

"Yes, but she just told me to put it on quickly..." He messed with it a bit more and then sighed. "How am I supposed to put this on quickly when I am not even sure of what it is?"

Minho laughed at Taemin's frustration. He always seems to find it cute when Taemin is frustrated. After his hair was done, Minho went over to help Taemin with the jumbled mess in his hands. He picked it up and untangled it. "It's a necklace, Taemin."

"How is that a necklace?" he said a bit sourly. He looked up at Minho glaring at him. "I mean, How could it be a necklace, Hyung?" he corrected and smiled weakly.

"Look..." Taemin watched intently as Minho wrapped the necklace around his neck. "The rope is meant to hang and the chains are for the obvious; to keep it around your neck."

"I knew that..." Taemin said with an embarrassed blush. Minho looked down at Taemin and chuckled. What he did know was that Taemin was blushing for more reasons. Taemin looked away from Minho, trying to ignore how close he was. Sometimes he wondered if Minho knew that it made him skittish.

Minho brushed his thumb over Taemin's rose colored cheeks. "Are you okay, Taemin? Your face is a bit hot."

Just in time to save Taemin from further embarrassment, Jonghyun, Key, and Onew Hyung came into the dressing room carrying a variety of things to drink. "Sorry,Taemin. They didn't have banana mi-lk... Why is your face flushed?" Key said, immediately starting to worry. Before Taemin had a chance to think of something to respond with, it dawned on Key and he glared at Minho. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything." Minho Hyung said with a smile. He reached around Taemin, making sure to touch him, and grabbed a bottle of juice from Key's hand. The goosebumps he seen as Taemin took the strawberry milk from Key, had him wanting tease him even more.

Key could not ignore this though. He wanted to scream at Minho to keep his hands off Taemin, but he didn't want to make a scene in front of all the Noona's and Hyung's. He would have to suffice with Minho drinking salt water instead of the juice he thinks he is going to drink. "Well, hurry and drink up. We have to be on stage in less the five minutes."

Taemin didn't have to guess what Key Hyung was thinking, he just knew. Minho went to leave the dressing room and Taemin stopped him. "Here, Hyung. You drink the strawberry milk. I want the juice this time." He gave Minho the strawberry milk and took the juice. Once Minho finished the milked, he smiled and thanked Taemin. "I enjoyed it."

Key, Onew, and Jonghyun came out soon afterwards and they all headed for the stage. Taemin took this time to give Key Hyung back the so said "juice" before he could get yelled at. "I think Minho Hyung mistakenly grabbed your drink instead." he said so as to keep Minho Hyung from hearing. He smiled brightly and quickly ran up the stage stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back in the dressing room after the performance*<strong>

All the boys were dressed in their own clothing and resting until they were given the okay to leave. Minho and Taemin were on their cell phones playing games and Chatting with friends, while Jonghyun and Key were sitting on the couch messing with Onew.

"Hyung, you should really work on your walking skills." Key said poking at Onew's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, Hyung... I don't think the stages can take anymore Onew condition." Jonghyun said and he and Key began to laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Onew sighed. "Just remember that they next time one of you don't have enough money to pay for the restaurant bill." Jonghyun and Key became very quiet and just stared at Onew. "Not so funny now, is it?" They both shook their heads and apologized.

Taemin was having troubles keeping his eyes open. He was so exhausted, it hurt. This is the third concert they did in two weeks without a decent amount of rest. He just wanted to crawl into a comfortable, nice and warm bed, and sleep for a day. Taemin quickly came back to reality when he heard Minho Hyung's name.

"Hey, Minho?" Jonghyun said patting Minho's leg to grab his attention.

Minho look up from his phone and pulled out his earphones. "Yes, Hyung?"

"Key and I were talking about going out and doing something after we leave here; maybe go grab a few drinks and something to eat... Want to come?"

"Sure, Hyung. It sounds fun." he smiled.

But Taemin disagreed. The Hyung's didn't go out drinking often, but he still didn't like it. Key Hyung and Jonghyun Hyung become too flirty and like to touch everyone too much. Onew Hyung is really carefree when he drinks. Minho Hyung doesn't really drink. He has only seen him drink wine or champagne at appropriate times, but never really anything more. And to be quite honest, he doesn't like being left alone to entertain himself. He never knows what to do...

"Yah! Taemin! Come back to reality. It's time to go." Key Hyung said kind of annoyed.

"Oh... Sorry, Hyung." Taemin said. He got up and followed behind Key Hyung. Once in the van, Taemin put his earphones in and turned his ipod on. The place they were going to drink didn't take so long to get there. Just as the van stopped, the music did too. He looked down at his ipod. "Oh. It's out of power."

Everyone piled out of the van and headed for the restaurants doors. Taemin didn't understand why they were here until Minho Hyung told him that it had a bar in it as well. Just as Minho and Taemin were about to go in, Minho stopped. Key, Jonghyun, and Onew stopped as well and turned around to look at Minho.

"Why did you stop, Hyung?" Taemin said puzzled. He looked around and saw what Minho Hyung saw.

"Taemin isn't allowed to go into this restaurant, Key." Minho Hyung point toward the sign. "It's says that you have to be of drinking age to go in."

"What should we do then?" Key Hyung turned to Jonghyun Hyung and began to pout. "I really wanted to drink..."

"Hyung's go ahead. Taemin and I will find something to do until you are done." Minho Hyung said.

Key, Onew, and Junghyun blinked a few times and then shrugged. "It can't be helped I guess..." Jonghyun Hyung said and dragged Key Hyung and Onew Hyung into the restaurant.

Taemin looked at Minho dumbfounded. He wasn't quite sure why Minho Hyung let other Hyung's go, but it made him want to jump all over the place with excitement. Minho went over to the van and told the driver to keep it there and that he could have some time to do what he wanted while they went and did their own thing. The driver agreed so as long as they kept their phones on.

Minho and Taemin walked for a while looking at small shops and food stalls. When Taemin's stomach growled, Minho laugh and went to buy both of them some chicken. "Thank you for buying the chicken, Hyung." Taemin smiled and took a drink of his coke.

"Let's keep it from Onew Hyung though. He might get angry at us." Minho Hyung said and they began to laugh again.

"Hyung?" Taemin said as he threw his empty coke bottle into the nearest trash bin.

"Yes, Taemin?

"Why don't you ever go out and do something you want to do instead of following behind Key, Onew, and Jonghyun Hyung?"

"I never really thought about doing that really." Minho Hyung said with a shrug.

"Does it ever bother you? I mean, surely it would get boring always doing things that they want to do..."

"Not really. What matters is if I enjoy spending my free time with them or not." Minho Hyung smiled. "Would I rather do it someplace other than a place with a bar? Then, Yes. I think time can be wasted on something more productive than drinking, but that is only my opinion."

Taemin nodded in agreement, but he couldn't help but feel a bit sad for Minho Hyung. He is always being dragged along by Key and Jonghyun Hyung -sometimes Onew Hyung too-and he never gets to do things he wants. Just as Taemin was about to say something, Minho grabbed Taemin's arm and pulled him against himself causing Minho to stumble into a brick wall.

With Taemin's face buried into the softness of Minho Hyung's coat due to his hand on the back of Taemin's head, he wasn't able to see what was going on. He heard a lot of yelling and what sounded like people being hit, but he wasn't able to get his head free to see anything. It was when the yelling faded that Minho Hyung took his hand off Taemin's Head. He still kept his arms around Taemin, but atleast he was able to move his head. He looked up at Minho Hyung who wore a pained, yet angered expression.

"Those jerks didn't even care that there were other people on the sidewalk." Minho Hyung said with a slight wince. "They think they can run into whomever they please, so long as they can reach whom they're after?"

Taemin has never seen Minho Hyung this angry. It looked as if he wanted to hurt those people. Taemin put his arms around Minho and hugged him lightly. Taemin wasn't sure why he was reacting so badly to what happened, but he knew that Minho Hyung always calmed down after he hugged him. And sure enough, it did. Minho looked down at Taemin and smiled a bit.

"Are you okay, Hyung?" Taemin said, stilling hugging Minho.

Minho smiled and nodded. "I'm okay."

Taemin was happy to hear that, but he just doesn't believe it. Minho Hyung hit the wall quite hard. It would be impossible for him not to have gotten hurt. Taemin caught Minho's gaze. Minho let go of Taemin and placed his hand on both side of Taemin's face. Taemin couldn't find a stable breath. Part of him didn't want what was going to happen, happen, but the other part didn't want to stop it either. Minho Hyung leaned down and place his lips on Taemin's. Taemin froze for a split second before he responded to Minho Hyung's kiss. Minho Hyung's lips were softer then he imagined.

The kiss went on forever it seemed. Taemin didn't want it to end, but Minho Hyung broke the kiss. "We have to get back before the driver starts to worry." Minho Hyung said and grabbed Taemin's hand and dragged him along through a crowd of fans that began to form around them. Taemin couldn't help but wonder if those fans seen Minho Hyung and he kiss. The thought made Taemin blush and worry for what would happen if someone had taken pictures of it.

When they got back to the van, the driver was rushing Key, Onew, and Jonghyun Hyung into the van. Taemin only assume that it was because they were in such a state, it would be shameful and embarrassing if their fans seen. The driver seen Taemin and Minho and told them to hurry into the van. Due to Onew, Key, and Jonghyun Hyung being in the middle seat, Minho Hyung and he had to sit in the back. Taemin refuse to look at Minho Hyung. If he did, all the emotion from the kiss would hit him full force. His face still felt hot.

Key Hyung turned around and looked at the both of them. "Why does it look as if you two have done something you weren't suppose to?" he said with a drunken slur.

"I think you have had too much to drink, Hyung... You're seeing things that aren't there." Taemin said and looked out the window.

Key shrugged and turned to face the front again. Taemin brought his fingers to his lips. He replayed the kiss over and over in his head. It had to be the most amazing thing that happened to him aside from being a member of SHINee and having his fans. He couldn't keep himself from smiling the entire drive back to the hotel.


End file.
